ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Dreamtoons
Dreamtoons is an American theatrical animated short film series produced by DreamWorks Pictures and ran from 1934 to 1984, with a revival that runs from the 1990s to present day. The Fishing Boy used in the series' logo would later become into the studio's mascot in 1986. Series Original * Joey Kangaroo - The adventures of a kangaroo. Debuted in 1934. * Lil' Mule - TBA. Debuted in 1936. * Five Funny Foxes - TBA. Debuted in 1937. * Goldy Locks - A adventure-loving little girl who gets messed in several situations with anthropomorphic animals who chase her everytime they find her annoying. Debuted in 1937. * Goat Kids - Seven goat kids who live misadventures. Debuted in 1940. * Wise Owl and Crazy Mouse - A Tom and Jerry/Tex Avery cartoon-esque series. Debuted in 1943. * Quacky - an antecessor to MGM's Quacker from Tom and Jerry and Hanna-Barbera's Yakky Doodle. Debuted in 1944. * Tom Turtle and Turner Tortoise - TBA. Debuted in 1944. * Little Lemur - TBA. Debuted in 1947. * Billy Bill- the comical misadventures of a young hillbilly boy, his pet possum and his father. Debuted in 1949. * Alex and Marty - A friendly lion and a zebra who live comedic adventures. Debuted in 1950. * The Wacky Ducks - A "predecessor" to Yakko, Wakko and Dot from Warner Bros.' Animaniacs. It follow a family of crazy ducks who cause havoc and outsmart villains. Debuted in 1950. * Flamey Dragon - TBA. Debuted in 1951. * Peter and Cat - TBD. Debuted in 1952. * Brainy, Timid and Yummy - Joey Kangaroo's adventure-loving nephews who cause trouble among adults in a comical way. Debuted in 1940 (in the Joey Knagaroo shorts) and 1956 (in their own shorts). * Swordsman Cat - TBA. Debuted in 1960. * King Julien - The misadventures of a lemur king from Madagascar in the human world. Debuted in 1960. * Miss Bow Wow and Mr. Mittens - TBD. Debuted in 1963. * Manson and Phil - It follows the life of two chimpanzees in the big city. Debuted in 1964. * Mr. Itch and His Family - The series follows a scottish terrier named Mr. Itch and his family, who always try to get rich gambling, to eat for free, or to play jokes on someone, but they are always being watched by the police. * Penguins from A.N.I.M.A.L.S. - TBA. Debuted in 1967. * Patty Mouse and Charlie Mouse - TBA. Debuted in 1968. * Inspector LeIdiot - A French police inspector bird similar to The Inspector. * Groovy Goose - TBA. Debuted in 1976. * Sandwich Makers - An "predecessor" to Nickelodeon's Breadwinners. It follows two anthropomorphic bears are going to make sandwiches and deliver to a town called Bear City. Debuted in 1990. * Kitty, Kat and Their 25 Brothers - A "predecessor" to Nickelodeon's The Loud House, it follows two female cats named Kitty and Kat trying to survive as the middle children and two only daughters of a family with 25 male cats. Debuted in 1991. * Red Riding Hood - TBD. Debuted in 1991. * Mr. Birdy - A bird who gets messed in Mr. Bean-esque situations. * Dinosaur City - A series of TV shorts featuring a modern day city populated by dinosaurs. * Cool Cow - * Little Amanda - Set in Patagonia, the series follows the misadventures of a mischievious girl named Amanda, who likes to outsmart her enemies. * The Deer Family - A family of deers in metafictional roles, playing different characters in each short. * Dashing Dog - A dog with super speed. * Gerald and Clarie - Two best friends and teenager beagles, a happy-go-lucky male, and a mad scientist female with many bad luck issues. They are "predecessors" to Jimmy and Heloise from Jimmy Two-Shoes. * William, Rosie and Junior - a family of bears; a arrogant and unlucky father, a caring yet dimwitted mother and a spoiled bratty son. * Biscuit Dog - A dimwitted dog gets messed in several situations due to his stupidity, but he always wins in some way. * Droidlings - an anime inspired series about four robot children. Other studios' cartoon series that were incorporated into Dreamtoons in the 1940s, 1950s and 1960s Screen Gems * The Fox and the Crow - TBD * Flippity and Flop - TBD Harman-Ising Cartoons * Harmonytoons - a series of cartoons featuring characters created by Hugh Harman and Rudolf Ising. Debuted in 1953 until it was adsorbed into Dreamtoons in the mid-1960s. **'Bosko and Honey' - a reimagining of the Looney Tunes characters of the same names. reimagined as antrophomorpic dogs and Tex Avery-styled characters. Debuted in 1953. **'Foxy and Roxy' - a reimagining of the Merrie Melodies characters of the same name, reimagined as Bugs Bunny/Woody Woodpecker/Screwball Squirrel/Chip and Dale/Heckle and Jeckle-esque tricksters. Debuted in 1953. **'Tommy Toucan' **'Sassy Snake' **'Crazy Clown' **'Bunny Rabbit' Warner Bros.-Seven Arts Animation * Bunny and Claude - TBD * Quick Brown Fox and Rapid Rabbit - TBD List of characters and voice cast Filmography 1930s 1940s 1950s 1960s 1970s 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s Spin-offs and medias Note: (^) = appearances/cameos in other DreamWorks media. TV series * The Dreamtoons Show (1960-1999) * * * * * *''Zoo Tales'' (2008-present) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Album Games Films Animated * The Nutcracker (1955) (^; Joey Kangaroo, Li'l Mule and Crazy Mouse appearing as toys) * Mouse in the House (1961) (^; seen where Squeaky is watching Dreamtoons on TV) * The Parrots (1967) (^; King Julien made a cameo) * Elefriend (1974) (^; Goldy Locks made a cameo) * An Animal Christmas Carol (1976) (^; Joey Kangaroo appears as a chimney sweep and the film's narrator) * The Magic Flute (1977) (^; Some of the Dreamtoons animals made cameos) * Discover America (1980) (^; TBD) * Wonderland (1988) (^; Some of the Dreamtoons animals made cameos as judges on the Knave of Hearts' trial, and then in the final battle against the Jabberwock) * Albedo (1989) (^; Joey Kangaroo-like background character) * The Dreamtoons Movie (1992) * The Holiday Tree: A Dreamtoons Movie (1993) * Swamp Sports: A Dreamtoons Movie (1997) * The Joys of Pantriste (2000) (^; Some of the Dreamtoons characters made cameos as woodcutters and townspeople while Wolfen Wolf and Crawford Crow appear in a major role as two of King Neurus' minions) * Shrek (2001) (^; Goldy Locks and the Goat Kids made a cameo) * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas: A Dreamtoons Movie (2003) * The Little Princess: A Dreamtoons Movie (2003) * A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) (^; Joey Kangaroo stuffed toy) * Madagascar: A Dreamtoons Movie (2005) * Hail Arthur (2007) (^; TBD) * Flushed Away (2006) (^; Joey Kangaroo and Goldy Locks dolls) * Dreamtoons: Shrek (2008) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa: A Dreamtoons Movie (2008) * Hotel for Dogs (2009) (^; Slimmy Goat Kid squeaky toy) * Christmas Music Magic (2009) (^; TBD) * The Wanderer (2010) (^; a Joey Kangaroo look-alike) * Dreamtoons: The Road to El Dorado (2010) * Megamind: A Dreamtoons Movie (2010) - TBD * Dreamtoons: The Magic Lamp (2011) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted: A Dreamtoons Movie (2012) - TBD * Rise of the Guardians (2012) (^; Dreamtoons characters appear as sand models) * The Croods (2013) (^; some of the Dreamtoons animals as prehistoric animals) * Turbo (2013) (^; Joey Kangaroo and Slimmy Goat Kid boodle heads) * Dreamtoons: The Legend of the Loc Ness Monster (2014) * Penguins from A.N.I.M.A.L.S: A Dreamtoons Movie (2014) * Home (2015) (^;Joey Kangaroo as a toy for TBD) * Dreamtoons: Kung Fu Masters (2015) * Dreamtoons Meet Casper (2016) * The Boss Baby (2017) (^; Goldy Locks appears as a baby) * Sunnie Lite (2017) (^; Dreamtoons poster at Sunnie's room) * Lancy, Rascal and Battly: The Three Animals (2018) (^; a Dreamtoons cartoon is briefly shown as Lancy is changing channels on TV. Rascal is transformed into Quacky by the machine) * Dreamtoons Goes Home (2018) * Monica's Gang (2018) (^; Joey Kangaroo head key holder on Monica's backpack) * The Toughest Dreamtoons Movie! (2019) * Fritz the Cat (2019) (^; Some of the Dreamtoons made several cameos) * Dreamtoons: Joey and the Masters of the Dreamtoonverse (#) (2019) - TBD * Dreamtoons and Fat Albert (#) (2019) - TBD * Abominable (2019) (^; Some of the Dreamtoons character models and toys) Live-action * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Misc. * Dreamtoons' Childhood Stories - a 1952 Golden Book storybook containg versions of classic children's stories and folktales with Dreamtoons characters as the characters. * Before the Ogre (^) - the autobiology book about DreamWorks Pictures' history. Trivia * While most of the Dreamtoons main characters are animals, Goldy Locks, Billy Bill, Crazy Clown, Little Amanda and the Droidlings are the main human/humanoid characters in the series. * The theme song of the series is the use of “Alabama Jubilee”. * While the 1930s cartoons featuring Bosko and Foxy are owned by WarnerMedia through Warner Bros., the 1950s-present Bosko and Foxy cartoons are owned by Comcast through DreamWorks Studios. ** Harman and Ising preferred the new cartoons by DreamWorks over the old ones they've made back in the 1930s. ** Warner Bros. also had DreamWorks' permission to use its versions of Bosko and Foxy for Tiny Toon Adventures, but redesigning them in a style similar to their 1930s cartoons for the show's episodes Fields of Honey and Two-Tone Town. Gallery 8206D54E-568A-4C7A-869C-BCAB1F2ECCD7.jpeg|1937-1942 logo 9C215309-3543-432F-AE33-520DF22E0915.jpeg|1943-1962 logo A59D8BA4-E542-4367-931F-9BB133098809.jpeg|1963-1974 logo See Also *''The Dreamtoons Movie'' franchise - a film series based on the Dreamtoons characters.